Individuals have many modes of communication (i.e., telephone, cell phone, email, text messaging, instant messaging, etc.) available to them, and can choose among the available modes of communication in order to boost their productivity. For example, it may be more efficient to communicate with a colleague using an instant message or a family member using a text message. Alternatively, in some circumstances, it may be desirable to communicate via email or phone.
However, having many modes of communication available may also be a burden. This is especially the case when individuals are trying to concentrate and avoid interruptions. For example, research has shown that too much multi-tasking, or switching from one project to another, may lead to inefficiencies and mistakes. At this time, individuals are forced to individually turn off modes of communication in order to avoid interruptions. Thus, they lack the ability to filter or fine tune to achieve a tolerable level of interruption based on specific needs and circumstances.
Further, individuals may be subject to targeted and/or personalized marketing (i.e., interruptions). Targeted marketing comes in a variety of different forms such as e-signage, augmented reality, social media-driven solicitations for goods and services, etc. For example, a person walking down a street may receive a barrage of targeted marketing on his mobile device through many different modes of communication. Similarly to above, there is no way to filter to achieve a tolerable level of targeted marketing. Instead of turning off his mobile device, the person may prefer to customize a filter in order to receive only targeted marketing that matches his immediate interest.